pandemicgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a video game developed by Pandemic Studios and published by LucasArts. It is about the Dark Reaper project during The Clone Wars, but also takes place at the Battle of Geonosis. Star Wars: The Clone Wars was released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube on November 28, 2002 and later April 22, 2003 for the Xbox. This game mostly consists of vehicular combat, although there are a few times on certain missions that are on foot as either Anakin Skywalker or Mace Windu. The main vehicles in this game (in order of most used to least used) are the IFT-X, the Republic Gunship, and the AT-XT (aka Republic Walker). The player plays as the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the game. Though, in the various multiplayer modes offered in the game, players may select vehicles from both the Republic Army and the Confederacy of Independent Systems Army. CIS vehicles include the Hailfire droid, GAT, and the Armoured Assault Tank (AAT). Gameplay Synopsis The game begins with the Battle of Geonosis, and takes the player through the evacuation of Rhen Var, with the player leading the escape only minutes before the Separatist Army capture the planet. One month after the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic detects unusual activity on Raxus Prime, and sends a strike force led by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the activity. On arrival, they find Separatist forces at an excavation site. They send for reinforcements to take the planet. The Republic captures Raxus Prime, but during the battle, Anakin is captured by Count Dooku. Anakin Skywalker is sent to Alaris Prime, the Kashyyyk moon, to be executed. Skywalker and the other prisoners are doomed to be killed by the Force Harvester, an ancient Sith weapon that drains the Force from all living things within its range. Anakin is able to escape his cell and call for help. The Republic arrives, rescues Anakin, and destroys the Separatist presence on Alaris Prime. When Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple, Yoda and Mace Windu tell him and Obi-Wan of the Dark Reaper, an ancient Sith weapon built during the Great Sith War that was so powerful that none could withstand it. It required large amounts of energy to work, which the Force Harvester could provide. They believe that the Separatists are trying to build a Dark Reaper on Thule, so they all travel to Thule to prevent it from being built. ]] When they reach Thule, a massive battle ensues. While the other Jedi battle the Separatist forces outside the Sith Temple, Anakin enters the temple and destroys the Dark Reaper. Development Reception Trivia *In multiplayer mode, a character greatly resembling Bail Organa is playable, and wields a lightsaber. This would indicate that the character is a Jedi, although Organa isn't one. External links *[http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Star Wars Games wikia] * *Coverage by GameSpot. Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Clone Wars, The Category:Xbox games